gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Give A
I Don't Give A is a song originally by Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj from her 2012 album MDNA. It is sung by Teddy Cruz feat. Jaxon Pierce in the Season 5 episode, The Power of Goodbye. Lyrics Teddy I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh, I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. Wake up, ex-wife. This is your life. Children on your own. Turning on the telephone—messengers, manager. No time for a manicure. Working out, shake my ass. I know how to multi-task. Connecting to the Wi-Fi. Went from nerd to superb. Have you seen the new guy? I forgot the password. Gotta call the babysitter. Tweetin’ on the elevator. I could take a helicopter. I don’t even feel the pressure. I’m gonna be okay, I don’t care what the people say. I’m gonna be alright. Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right. I’m moving fast, can you follow my track? I’m moving fast and I like it like that. I do ten things all at once and if you have a problem I don’t give a. You were so mad at me. Who’s got custody? Lawyers suck it up Didn’t have a pre-nup. Make a film, write a song. Gotta get my stockings on. Meet the press, buy the dress All of this to impress. Ride my horse, break some bones. Take it down a semitone. I forgot to say my prayers. Baby Jesus on the stairs. Gotta sign a contract, gotta get my money back. All the biters have to go, standing in the front row. I’m gonna be OK, I don’t care what the people say. I’m gonna be alright. Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right. I’m moving fast, can you follow my track? I’m moving fast and I like it like that. I do ten things all at once And if you have a problem I don’t give a. I tried to be a good boy, I tried to be your man. Diminished myself and I swallowed my light. I tried to become all that you expect of me and if it was a failure, I don’t give a I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. Shots fire, Anything you hear Teddy on, that's fire. You don't hear them bums on nothing that's fire. Tell 'em catch buyer. In the Bugatti, 10 grand, one tire. A-yo, Madonna, maybe I say you original, don dada. In that, yeah Gabbana, and the yeah, Prada. We material boys, ain't nobody hotter. Pops collar. See I really can't relate to your Volvo. And you can't get these shoes at the Aldo. When I let a girl go, that's her loss. I was cutting them checks, I was her boss. Yo, I don't give a f-u. Curse nor bless you, never let them stress you. Yo, I ain't a businessman, I'm a business, man. And I'm known for giving bitches the business, man. I’m gonna be OK, I don’t care what the people say. I’m gonna be alright. Gonna live fast and I’m gonna live right. I’m moving fast, can you follow my track. I’m moving fast and I like it like that. I do ten things all at once and if you have a problem I don’t give a. Jaxon There’s only one queen, and that’s Madonna, bitch Teddy I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh, I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. I don’t give a uh-uh-uh-uh. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Teddy Cruz